


A date with destiny

by lilies77



Category: Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (2010), Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (Video Games)
Genre: Bis - Freeform, Child, Dastamina, Disney, F/M, First Time, Persian - Freeform, Prince Dastan, Prince of Persia - Freeform, Princess - Freeform, Princess Tamina, Romance, Ubsorft, War, bit of adventure, game, movie, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilies77/pseuds/lilies77
Summary: Two pure-hearted people know each other in their childhood and go through adventures capable of strengthening ties which at that time they could not even imagine. Dastan and Tamina became best friends, but life's adversities tried to keep them from each other. Children grow up, but the desire in their hearts persists in staying the same. Dastan never managed to forget his beautiful friend. Will destiny be able to unite two souls predestined to be together since the dawn of time despite all the adversities of life? Perhaps, fate will only help these young people to know each other, but it will be up to the heart of each one to decide whether or not they should stay together.
Relationships: Dastan/Tamina, Dastan/Tamina (Prince of Persia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Part 1/2

Alamut's king, Salah, was planning a trip to the holy city of Avrat, in Persia, to discuss deals with King Sharaman. On a parchment, the nobleman wrote the necessary proclamations and notices, he promised the other monarch to arrive in the city in a week. As he finished the letter putting on his royal seal, he felt someone pull at his robes.

The old king looked down and found his little daughter Tamina with a wide, innocent smile on her face.

"What are you doing, Daddy?" asked the little princess, filled with curiosity.

"I am writing a letter to the king of Persia." He answered his daughter's question as he placed her on his lap.

"And what is written in this letter?" The girl tries to spell out what was written on the parchment.

"It is written that I will visit his palace, and so he and I will plan some agreements together." concluded Salah.

“Oh! Are you going to Persia? ” asked the little girl with enthusiasm and eyes shining.

"Yes." The king confirmed.

"Can I go with you? Please, I've never traveled anywhere, in fact I never left the palace. ” Tamina made a complaint accompanied by a practiced pout.

"My dear, this is a risky journey and I cannot put the life of the future queen of Alamut at risk."

"You always say that!" she said, almost crying.

“Okay, okay! But promise that you will behave and obey all the rules. ”

"Yes, I promise it!" she said hugging him.

The journey through the desert was tiring under the scorching sun and some insects appeared on the way. However, Alamut's army had been redoubled for the princess's safety. Everything for the little princess was new, even the footprints in the sand.

The king was nervous because he was afraid of a surprise attack by thieves or even that a wild animal would appear to attack them.

When they arrived in the city of Avrat, they were greeted by a cheering crowd. A great royal banquet in celebration had been held for the Alamutians.

Tamina was amazed at everything, as the palace was all decorated in gold and marble. Not to mention the large statue of King Sharaman that was in the middle of the palace. "Wow!" it was all the girl could say about it.

"Dad, can I see the garden?" asked Tamina, interrupting the conversation between the monarchs.

King Salah was embarrassed by his daughter's attitude and asked King Sharaman for forgiveness.

"It's all right." The Persian king laughed at the little girl. "You can play in the garden and enjoy feeding the ducks."

"Ducks?" the princess's eyes shone, for she loved animals. "Excuse me, his majesty." she spoke with a bow and then ran to the garden.

"Don't go too far!" her father shouted, worried.

Tamina ran to the small pond in the middle of the garden and started playing on the cobblestones trying to keep her balance. Then she threw small pieces of bread to the ducklings that were walking in the lake. "How beautiful!" she exclaimed, delighted by the scene of the little ones swimming in a row.

"What a silly thing!" a male voice scoffed. The girl looked up and found a boy dressed in armor trying to wield a wooden sword.

"You are silly, you idiot!"

"Choose your words carefully, brat!"

"I am the same size as you!" she countered furiously.

"You know who I am?" he asked furiously. "I am Prince Dastan, son of King Sharaman." he replied arrogantly in order to intimidate her.

"And I am Princess Tamina, daughter of King Salah!" she spoke showing her tongue, while keeping her arms crossed.

"I'm going to cut your tongue."

"Try, you don't even have a real sword." the girl laughed at his wooden sword.

The boy then clenched his fists, gritting his teeth in anger, and walked over to her.

"I'm going to cut your hair!" he said as he pulled on her braid. The girl threatened to shout her father's name, but the other covered her mouth with one hand in a desperate attempt to shut her up.

“Listen, I'm sorry if I treated you badly, princess. Would you like to play with me? ” Dastan invited her in an attempt to calm the young girl and not cause problems in the palace.

Tamina looked at him and found the offer friendly. Since there was no other child around to keep her company, she accepted. "What are we going to play about?" she asked.

"Let's play hide and seek outside." the boy smiled, pointing to the exit of the palace.

“Outside? But it is dangerous and my father said… ”

“Stop being silly! That way you'll never see the world and, I don't know if you noticed, you can't play here. ”

"Why not? It's so big ... ”Tamina looked around the garden.

“Now, outside is more fun. You don't have to worry, princess. I know the city like the back of my hand. By the way, you won't have another opportunity and my father and yours don't need to know it. ” he said blinking and extending his hand.

The girl thought, looked into the palace where her father was and then at the Persian prince. "Right!" she agreed while holding his hand.

Dastan and his new friend sneaked out to avoid alarming the guards. When the soldier at the gate was distracted, he pulled her out.

The duo ran away from the palace, only stopping to rest when they reached the Avrat market. Tamina admired the whole scene that was unlike anything she was used to seeing. The people were working hard, salespeople shouted to attract customers, children running around ... They didn't have much luxury and there were some people lying on the floor begging. The princess was sad for them, because in the palace she had everything and these people, nothing.

"What's it?" Asked the boy when he saw her sad face.

"Nothing, just ... These people ... It's so sad ..." the girl replied.

"Yes, this is the reality that they will never show you." Realizing that she was trying to cry, he thought quickly as he looked around and found a candy store. "Come with me." the young man took her by the wrist and dragged her down the street to the place. There he bought sweets of various flavors. "Now, let's eat!"

Tamina tried a small red ball of gum and as soon as she tasted sweet in her mouth her eyes sparkled. "Wow! I never ate anything like that, it’s very good! ”

"Let's eat everything!" suggested the prince while laughing at the girl.

They filled with candy until their teeth started to hurt. Then they ran through the city streets to catch each other.

"I have to introduce you to my friend Bis." said the boy.

"Bis?" she saw a thin, dirty boy with torn clothes coming towards her.

"Bis, this is Tamina!" the two then greeted each other with a shy smile.

"Let's go?"

"Where?" asked the princess.

"Come with us." invited Bis.

She just followed them. A little later they stopped at a grocery store to buy fresh bread and fruit.

"What are you going to do with all this?" the girl questioned curiously about the amount of food they were buying.

"Stop asking questions and help us load." ordered the little prince. She decided not to question and just took things, put them in a basket and accompanied the boys.

They then arrived at a simple house. There was a knock at the door and several children left in the same state as Bis. 

They were delighted to see them with the food. The girl was amazed by the new friend's gesture of charity. Tamina also helped to distribute the fruits in her basket. After they all ate and were satisfied, they played hide and seek until the sun went down.

“Dastan, I need to get back to the castle! My father is going to suspect my absence and that can lead to complications for you and me. ” she said while looking into his blue eyes.

"You love to tell me what to do!" the boy spoke smiling.

"You are good at following orders!"

"Don't push your luck, let's go!" the two young royals said goodbye to everyone and returned to the palace.

"Prince Dastan." called the girl. The Persian stared at his newest friend “I loved walking with you. It was the best adventure I've ever had ... Thank you. ”

The boy was about to respond, but King Alamutian arrived in a hurry.

"Where were you?" Salah asked irritably.

Tamina looked at her friend who winked at her in secret. "I was playing with Prince Dastan, Daddy!"

“Look at you, young lady! You need a bath! ” the girl looked at her clothes and noticed how dirty she was. She had never seen herself in that state.

Later, the little guest settled into the new camera bed they offered her. It was strange to sleep in a room that was not hers. Suddenly, she heard a noise from the balcony.

"Buuuu!"

"Who's there?" the young lady asked, afraid.

"Buuuu!"

The princess covered herself with the sheet leaving only her eyes exposed to the large dark room, but ended up recognizing the timbre of his voice. She took a pillow and went towards the individual with the purpose of hitting him. As soon as she saw him, she hit him hard on the head;

"Stop, it's me ..."

"I suspected it was you!" she put her hands on her hips in anger at the boy's play.

"You were scared! I saw you hide on the sheet! ” Dastan showed his tongue.

"If I had been scared I wouldn't have come here to hit you!" Tamina shrugged, furious at him. "Why are you here? Can I know it? ”

"I couldn't sleep and decided to see if you were awake."

"You woke me up, silly, but how did you get here?" she asked in surprise.

"I climbed."

She looked at the height and felt dizzy. "More proof that you are crazy!"

“So why were you impressed? I'm used to it. It's my favorite hobby. ” He spoke as he walked over to the girl's bed and then threw himself on the soft mattress. "Nothing like climbing the princess's tower and saving her"

"Save me? I don't need your help, Persian! ”

“Well, I came to save your night. I know it is difficult to sleep in a new place and I will help you with that. When I got here, I had a hard time getting used to it. ”

"As well?" the girl walked over to the bed and sat beside him.

"I didn't grow up in the palace, I came out of poverty and the king adopted me."

Tamina's mouth fell open. He was not real blood and that explained all that gesture of humility towards the needy orphans.

"I was an orphan on the street, like those children ..." said the boy shaking hands and turning his face to hold back the tears. But the young lady noticed and took his hand;

“You will be a wise and humble man, Dastan. I am sure of that and I will be praying for you in my city. ”

"Are you leaving?" he asked with a sharp twinge in his heart.

"I need to go back tomorrow ..." she replied sadly. There was then a silence between them. "Are we going to see each other again?"

"But of course and I'm sure it will be for something good, as I feel that fate wants to tell us something ..." The Persian prince smiled. "Tonight I will sleep here with you, all right?"

"Yes." the Alamutian girl nodded a little sadly.

Dastan didn't like how discouraged she was. He looked at the pillow beside her and hit her in the face while she was distracted. "Revenge!"

"Ah!" the princess laughed "Now it's my turn, Persian!"

They spent the night playing pillow fight. When they got tired, they lay down and fell asleep.


	2. Part II

Near the province of Persia, Prince Dastan had his war camp installed with some soldiers resting and others training their skills.

The noble warrior was in his tent studying the maps and strategies of war. Bis had noticed that his friend was tired, as if he had spent several sleepless nights.

“What happened?" he asked, worried. “You look kind of downcast. We won the last battle and you should be celebrating with the others. ”

"I just had a bad night ..." he mumbled lazily as he scratched his beard and turned his attention to the maps.

"I know it's not easy to lead an army, but you should try to rest." suggested Bis. "Don't tell me you've been dreaming about the princess again ..." He stopped when he saw the warrior's stern gaze.

"Every night ... There isn't a night that I don't dream about." He confessed turning his face to hide the blush that had formed on his face.

“Why don't you go to her?"

“Because I can't remember which city she comes from. I was a child and didn't pay attention to details ... ”Dastan now walked towards his friend and took the wine from his hand in order to get drunk.

“Ask your father. Maybe he can help you. ”

"Not. I don't want to make him and my brothers curious. And, after all, she may also be married and I don't want to ruin her life ... ”The boy was interrupted when one of his men entered the tent.

“My lord, a soldier from the city of Alamut is asking for our help. Emperor Yami's troops surrounded the walls around the castle. ”

Dastan knew that this place was a sacred place and his father left orders that he should never be attacked. Recognizing this, he thought it wise to be in solidarity with the people of that region.

"Tell the soldier to come in." he ordered, throwing the drink back into Bis's hand.

The officer entered the tent and when he saw Prince Persian, he quickly knelt down. “Majesty, we beg for your help. Our army is not so strong and we fear that disaster will befall our people. ” he pleaded with urgency and despair in his voice. "Here is our princess's proclamation."

"Stand up. I will save your city in the name of King Sharaman, my father. ” The real did not bother to look at the parchment.

An ambush against enemies had been discussed that afternoon. The Alamite soldier was amazed at the young prince's knowledge and strategy, it was no coincidence that he received the title of Lion of Persia.

The army had been instructed to enter the east side of the castle. The king's son climbed the wall with the help of his men who shot arrows that stuck in the brick wall, creating an improvised staircase to reach the tower. Dastan is one of the best climbers, having a formidable gift for running and jumping.

The plan was to enter the castle with his men without the enemy army noticing. Emperor Yami was very predictable in his attacks and would certainly be busy with the front gate, which would give him a chance to surprise them at the entrance.

The enemy commander ordered his troops to break into the city gate and kill anyone in his way. A cruel and bloodthirsty plan. Everything to achieve wealth and power.

When the city gates opened, the barbarians were in for a surprise, as the Persian army was waiting for it ready to attack. Archers appeared at the top of the towers, already ready to fire. The Allied warrior smiled with certain victory, while the commander was confused and furious with Alamut's secret weapon.

"Aren't you ashamed of attacking a holy city?" asked Dastan. "Go away, General Yami and spare your battalion's life! There is no shame in accepting defeat." he said with his hand on the sword.

"Lion of Persia, we can share the victory if we fight together." Yami tried to negotiate.

"Do you really think I would be such a coward at that point? That is not what my noble father taught me. It would bring dishonor to the empire if I accepted such an offer. We have a sacred alliance with this people. Get out of here!" shouted the prince, furious at the emperor's audacity.

Yami was proud and would not give up the city. So, bravely, he decided to attack.

Dastan ordered his men to lead the Alaskan soldiers to the attack. After a long battle, Alamut emerged victorious and the emperor retreated with his troops, carrying the weight of defeat.

Later, the Persian lion was gathering supplements to return his men to Avrat, but his plans had been interrupted when the Alaskan soldier had arrived with yet another announcement.

"Your Highness, don't leave so quickly. The princess wants to meet the savior of our city and thank you for everything."

"Unfortunately, I have to go. She doesn't have to thank me." the prince blinked and tried to be humble with his words.

"I can't let you go. It was my superior's orders." The man bowed to royalty.

"The princess does not rule me. I make my own decisions. If I helped her city it is because I wanted to, so she does not need to be indebted to me."

"Forgive me, Your Highness."

Dastan rolled his eyes. He was already getting sick of all the civilized way of the officer.

"Stay! You and your men will be able to settle here and participate in the royal banquet we have prepared."

The noble warrior looked at his men who were pleading with their eyes for him to accept the offer. "Okay, but only tonight."

"I will have a chamber prepared for your majesty."

The royal nodded.

All Persians enjoyed the banquet offered. They drank, ate, sang and danced with the palace music ministry.

"Your Highness, the princess is requesting your presence at the holy temple. She wants to personally thank you for the help you have given our nation."

The handsome young man entered the throne room and saw a person sitting on a cushioned rocking throne wearing a white hood that covered her face. Then he bent his knees to show respect. "Hello, your majesty!"

“I heard you were going to leave without seeing me. Nobody leaves my city without my permission, "said the noblewoman.

The Persian warrior felt a shiver down his spine. He quickly got up and tried to look at the woman behind the hood. That voice was familiar to him.

The princess removed her hood, revealing her face. "Hello, Prince Dastan!" Said a beautiful girl, trying to give her best smile.

The man's mouth was open, but no words came out. He tried to take a deep breath, but he lacked air. He began to think he had unlearned how to breathe.

"Tamina?"

"How long, my friend. How are you?" She descended from her throne and walked towards him.

"I'm fine, Your Highness ..." a smile escaped involuntarily. "You grow up." he commented, watching her from head to toe.

"You too and finally are using a real sword." both laughed at the memory of the day they met each other.

The beautiful woman admired the tall warrior. He had aged well. He had a beard that gave him a certain charm and his hair was longer. Now he had muscles in place of thin arms.

"You look beautiful, Tamina. I bet you will soon become queen." said the nobleman without thinking, making her smile shyly. However, for that she needed a suitor and had not yet chosen any.

"Dastan, thanks for saving my city. What can I give you in return?"

"Nothing. The hospitality you gave to my army was enough. I saved the city because I knew my father considered it sacred. But how did you know where to find me?"

"I heard that the Persian army was installed a few kilometers from here and I decided to ask for help. I didn't know it was you, however I decided to take a chance. I was happy when I heard your name." The young woman shook hands and adjusted her posture. The prince smiled at the coincidence. I think it was not luck but destiny. "You were always in my prayers. I never forgot you and that day. After all, I never had one like that again."

"I always carried you in my heart in battles and asked myself several times if I would be alive again to see you again, Your Highness." The charming man smiled and took her small hand. However, a maid had hurriedly interrupted the couple.

"Your Highness, the council is waiting for you." Said the maid with her head bowed.

"Court things." The handsome boy laughed.

"Don't even tell me! After Daddy died, I got really overwhelmed."

"Imagine when you become queen!” joked Persian.

"When I become queen, perhaps it will ease a little, as I will have a king to share the burden ..."

Dastan stopped laughing at that comment. He had forgotten about that issue with royalty, leaving him thoughtful with the comment about the wedding.

"Well, you better rest. It was a very exhausting day.” The princess suggested, "I'll see you tomorrow!" They bowed and then the noblewoman retired with the maid.

XxX

That same night, Tamina was in her royal chamber, while her servant braided her hair and another made her bed. When they finished their service, they bowed to the monarch and left.

The young woman blew out some candles, leaving only a few lit, as she used to say her prayers before going to sleep. With her knees bent at the foot of the bed and her heart set on the gods, she began to pray.

“Thank gods for always taking care of my friend. I ask you to always protect him in battles ... ”The princess stopped her prayer when she heard a noise on the balcony. She quickly ran her hand under the bed where she hid a small dagger for self-defense in case of an intruder. she then walked cautiously to the balcony and stopped when she saw the shadow through the curtains. A man's silhouette showed through the fabric. It was night and there were few candles burning, but even so, with courage, she walked towards him.

The strong wind blew through the large window causing the curtains to swing and reveal the intruder who did not try to escape. It was Dastan who didn't want to be caught doing something he shouldn't have done, however his feet were stuck to the floor; his blue eyes traveled over her hands that held a dagger and then to her frightened face.

"Why didn't you alert the guards?" said the prince.

"I thought it was a ghost ..." the young woman laughed and he shook his head, joining her in laughter.

"At least this time there is something useful to defend yourself." teased in the memory of the pillow.

"I see that you have not lost the practice of climbing ..." The noble woman walked over to the invader.

"I hope I never lose it." replied the warrior as he walked closer to her. “I'm sorry for going into your quarters, I couldn't sleep and, for me, it's been crazy to meet you again. I'm still not buying it. ”

“It must be difficult to sleep in a new room, so stay here with me. You helped me that night remember? ” suggested with a little shyness in her voice.

"I do remember. It was very funny!" Dastan took her hand, which was so delicate under his roughest. Her perfume was so inviting ... She was his peace and he didn't want that feeling to go away. Then he passed the back of his hand over the princess's pale face.

"I always looked, in the middle of that desert, for a river of pure and cold water to quench my thirst ... Tamina ..."

"Yes?" She whispered with her eyes closed, feeling him closer and closer.

“My heart has always led me to you. You don't know how I missed you. Every night I dreamed of you… ”

"Why didn't you come to me?"

"I was afraid." his response was direct. The boy could feel his own heartbeat pulse. “Fear that you are married to another. I didn't want to be the one who could disrupt their union and if I saw her with another, I would certainly prefer death. ”

"Dastan, I always waited for you ..."

"Marry me, princess?" he said letting a heavy breath escape his rigid body.

The answer to the question was her lips meeting his. The kiss deepened when she moved her fingers to the back of his neck and then to his hair. There was anxiety, as if he was waiting for an eternity for that moment.

"Take me as your wife, Prince Dastan" she whispered between kisses.

Immediately, a heat wave washed over the couple, causing the city savior to take her in his arms and carry her to bed. His blue eyes met those of the beautiful young woman in front of him. Then, in the fire of the moment, he admired the maiden's sleepwear. It was a dress with delicate and transparent fabric. "God! How beautiful this woman was, ”he thought. If that was a dream, this Persian did not want to wake up.

Tamina whispered a moan as she felt the man's lips on her neck. He seemed to find it funny and let out a seductive laugh against her white skin, making goosebumps all over her delicate body. This was pleasant for the boy. The hero nimbly slid up, removed his shirt and threw it on the floor. His warrior's abdomen glowed in the candlelight that lit up that dark room. Dastan came down to kiss her every part of her body, vowing to love her all his life. She smiled shyly, aware that she was naked in front of him. The real young men loved each other that night. Their fate had been fulfilled by the love they always carried in their hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people!  
> Last chapter, I hope it looks good. Thanks to everyone who accompanied you here.  
> Leave your thoughts on the story

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter. I'll post the next one soon. story also posted on another platform, such as FF.net. By:Lydi-SmBr 
> 
> Leave your ratings.


End file.
